


As Mnar, Astin Min

by Sombraline



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombraline/pseuds/Sombraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora est malade comme un chien. Sif la soignera si c'est la dernière chose qu'elle fait. Du fluff et de la papouille, yeah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Mnar, Astin Min

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire prend place dans une suite tout à fait plausible de l'univers Marvel où les Gardiens de la Galaxie ont atterrit sur Asgard par hasard et sont devenus des visiteurs récurrents. Et où Sif et Gamora sont ensembles. Oui oui.
> 
> Considérez que les évènements de Thor 2 et des Gardiens de la Galaxie ont donc eu lieu, logiquement ^^

-Gamora?

-Cuiside.

La voix d'ordinaire forte et claire de la Whoberi était râpeuse et indiquait l'état d'épuisement avancé de sa propriétaire. Sif grimaça en refermant la lourde porte de ses appartements, et posa son bouclier et son épée sur leur présentoir, attentive à éviter un trop grand fracas. Ses bottes abandonnées sur le sol de pierres, elle rejoignit à pas prudents la cuisine, et soupira devant la vision qui l'y attendait.

La femme la plus dangereuse de la galaxie dans toute sa splendeur -enroulée dans un amas de couvertures diverses, comme si elle s'était levée en traînant toute la literie avec elle.

-Ça ne va pas mieux, alors, déclara Sif plus qu'elle ne le demanda, avec un soupir compatissant.

-Don.

Sif secoua la tête au ton absolument misérable de Gamora, et vint l'enlacer par en arrière, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'assassin. Celle-ci renifla, ses yeux bleuis par l'épuisement et par le virus fixant toujours la bouilloire qu'elle avait posée sur le feu.

-Je vais bourir. Je le sens, déclara-t-elle sur le ton du désespoir absolu.

-D'une fièvre de dragon? S'enquit Sif en s'efforçant de paraître plus compatissante qu'amusée alors qu'elle se penchait pour poser ses lèvres sur le peu de peau verte qui émergeait de l'épais cocon de couvertures.

-C'est bitoyable, geignit Gamora avant d'étouffer une toux dans son poing. Bon destin était plus grand que cela.

-Et tu vivras pour t'assurer de vivre à sa hauteur, je te le promets. Allez, retourne au lit. Je vais t'apporter ton bouillon, ajouta Sif avant que sa partenaire ne puisse protester. Tu ne devrais pas te promener les pieds nus dans ton état.

-Je d'avais pas la force de bettre bes bottes, se défendit l'extra-terrestre dans un marmonnement, s'exécutant cela dit sans protester les ordres de sa compagne.

Ce détail seul indiquait bien la gravité de la situation, songea Sif en la regardant tituber prudemment en bas des quelques marches qui séparaient la cuisine du séjour. Puis elle grimaça et se précipita à temps pour rattraper Gamora alors que celle-ci frôlait la perte d'équilibre; ignorant son grognement de protestation, elle souleva sa compagne dans ses bras, dans son nid de couvertures, et la transporta sans effort à leur chambre.

Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés sur les grandes arcades qui formaient le mur de leur chambre. Sif songea que c'était sans doute pour le mieux. Les guérisseurs avaient recommandé que Gamora demeure dans les ténèbres le temps de se porter mieux. Sif coucha sa petite amie sur le large matelas, au sommet de la petite estrade, et récupéra les quelques couvertures qui n'avaient pas migré avec elle plus tôt pour les rabattre sur ses pieds et les garder du froid.

-Je bais bourir.

Les mots qui émergèrent des épluchures textiles qui couvraient sa compagne étaient piteux et résignés. Sif soupira et se pencha pour embrasser le front anormalement froid de la guerrière.

-Sans nul doute, mais je ne permettrai pas que cela se produise aujourd'hui.

-Be douche bas. Je de veux pas de duer aussi.

-Les Asgardiens sont immunisés contre ces fièvres, Gamora.

-Sdurfl, renifla la Whoberi, éloquente. Achèbe-boi.

-Mais non, mais non, murmura gentiment Sif. Ferme les yeux, essaie de respirer. Je reviens dans une minute.

-Fais prébenir Quill. Je le veux rebendant à bes fudérailles. Tout ça est de sa faude.

-Autre chose?

-Benge-boi.

-Te manger...?

-Due Quill, je beux dire.

-Oh. J'y compte, ma chérie, ne t'en préoccupe pas. À quoi, ta soupe?

-Bolaille.

-Je me dépêche, promit Sif en secouant la tête. Son attendrissement ne dépassait tout de même pas sa sympathie pour sa petite amie.

Le mont de couvertures répondit d'un petit reniflement, et une main verte émergea pour attraper un mouchoir sur la table de chevet. Sif quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, prenant la direction de la salle d'eau où elle s'agenouilla devant un coffre blanc, empli de bandages et de fioles diverses, dont le contenu allait de produits capillaires à des potions d'entretien de lames. Sif fouilla pour un moment les divers séparateurs du coffre, jusqu'à sourire en découvrant la cassette de bois qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis quelques temps.

Elle avait peu de mérites à n'avoir pas nécessité l'usage de pierres de soins, ceci dit. Máni avait traversé le ciel d'Asgard en entier plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle avait pour la dernière fois soulevé son épée hors de l'arène d'entraînement du château. Depuis l'attaque des Elfes Noirs de Malekith, en vérité- et là encore, elle ne s'était au final battue que contre les Einherjars de la garde royale pour couvrir la fuite des princes. Ses dernières batailles dignes d'être ainsi nommées remontaient plutôt aux combats contre les maraudeurs de Vanaheim, songea-t-elle, près de deux ans plus tôt. Il y avait bien eu sa rencontre même avec Gamora, mais de là à parler de bataille, avec le tour qu'avaient pris les événements, ç'aurait été une exagération digne de Bragi pour l'honneur de tous les guerriers impliqués. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle presque tout Asgard avait décidé d'oublier cette embarrassante journée.

À l'humble avis de Sif, le Père-de-Toute-Chose, avec tout le respect qu'elle se devait d'éprouver pour lui, avait clairement commencé à perdre la carte dès qu'il avait éclaté de rire devant le rapport embarrassé que lui avaient offert ses guerriers, à regret.

Elle ouvrit la cassette et sélectionna trois larges pierres rouges striées de noir, crayeuses et lourdes entre ses doigts, et les déposa dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture le temps de se rendre à la cuisine. Elle acheva la préparation du bouillon que Gamora avait entamée et retourna dans leur chambre, le bol à la main.

-Allez, assieds-toi, encouragea-t-elle la guerrière en repliant la partie supérieur du lit pour créer un dossier sur lequel s'appuyer.

-Berci. Du de d'asseois pas?

-Pas en armure, non. J'essaie de t'offrir du réconfort, non de te couvrir de bleus.

-Oh. Dépêche-doi, alors.

-Il fut une époque où tu semblais satisfaite de me voir prendre mon temps. Aurais-je donc si peu d'attraits, pour que la lassitude du mariage gagne si tôt mon épouse?

-Ba tête ba exploser.

Le geignement piteux fit soupirer Sif, qui secoua la tête avec compassion. Elle posa le plastron de son armure sur le sol et se débarrassa en évitant de son mieux de faire trop de bruit de ses bottes, puis de ses pantalons, la laissant dans sa tunique. Avec soin, elle rassembla les pierres de soin et alla les déposer dans les flammes du foyer aménagé à même le sol, au pied de leur lit. L'odeur de fumée et d'épices, ainsi que les petits craquements caractéristiques du minéral cédant à la chaleur commençaient déjà à remplir la pièce lorsqu'elle se glissa sous les draps, à côté de la guerrière qui avait entrepris de boire son bouillon à même le bol -un autre témoin de son triste état. Sif ajusta les oreillers derrière son dos et caressa gentiment son épaule, récupérant le bol quand Gamora fut prise d'une brusque quinte de toux.

-Je bais tuer Quill.

-Ta toux est déjà moins creuse qu'hier, positiva Sif. Les herbes qu'Eir nous a données sont parmi les meilleurs remèdes qu'elle possède. Tu seras bientôt en armure de nouveau.

-Du es sûre que don roi de ba pas être c... contr... contrar... ATCHA!

-C'est une des réactions corporelles les plus bizarres que j'ai vues, tout de même, observa la guerrière avec une petite moue. Au premier éternuement qu'elle avait entendu de Gamora, des mois plus tôt, à demi endormie dans ses bras, elle était tombée au bas du lit de surprise, en tentant de trouver son épée pour défendre sa petite amie de ce qui devait l'avoir attaquée. La trouver le nez coulant, mais sans un gramme de panique, avait été une expérience particulièrement confondante. Elle reprit, en tendant un linge à Gamora : Le roi voit notre relation d'un bon œil, il me semble. Et tant que cet irritant rongeur n'est pas dans le château, en toute vérité, je crois qu'il ne peut être que de bonne humeur. Il ne me reprochera pas de faire ce qu'il faut pour te soigner.

-Du as bis ude pierre à brûler?

-En effet, ma lady.

Gamora la fixa d'un œil un peu vitreux, l'air de chercher des mots qu'elle ne trouva pas puis, de dépit, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et reposa son front contre la cuisse de la guerrière. Amusée, Sif reposa le bouillon sur la table de chevet, et caressa gentiment les cheveux noirs aux pointes roses qui la fascinaient toujours.

-D'aibe, déclara finalement Gamora d'une voix un peu nasale. Beaucoup. Fort.

-Et moi donc, s'amusa Sif, secouant la tête. Tu devrais te reposer, ma chérie.

-Bais don ba'quet...

-...Plait-il?

-Don banquet, clarifia l'alien après un reniflement, en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Oh. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'ennuient sans moi qu'ils ont mon absolue priorité.

-Bais du dedais à y aller, protesta Gamora, avec un froncement de sourcil indiquant qu'elle n'était guère dupe.

Sif secoua la tête, passant les doigts dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas tort, évidemment. Elle avait effectivement passé la porte en espérant trouver Gamora en meilleur état, suffisamment en forme pour l'accompagner au festin qui devait tout juste être en train de commencer dans le grand hall du château, auquel elles avaient prévu se rendre avant que le virus ne s'attaque à la guerrière et ne la ramène à Asgard jurant la mort prochaine de Peter Quill, le visage bleui par la fièvre.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

-Je m'en remettrai, Gamora.

-Bais...

-Bais rien, rétorqua Sif en tapotant le crâne de sa compagne pour l'inviter à poser sa tête sur ses genoux de nouveau. Ce n'est guère le dernier banquet qu'Asgard connaîtra avant que Ragnarök ne vienne, et de toute manière, en l'absence de Thor, l'ambiance n'est pas... Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?

-Du es adorable, déclara Gamora avec un sourire, serrant la main de Sif dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Du bens bal. Bais du es adorable.

-...Je t'apprendrai à me traiter de menteuse, étrangère. Arrête de dire des bêtises et termine ton bouillon ou un géant de glace viendra te manger.

Gamora se contenta de sourire, l'air satisfaite, et obéit docilement -ce pour quoi Sif savait qu'elle devait remercier la maladie. Gamora était une femme pragmatique, mais elle était avant tout entêtée, et détestait conclure une conversation sans avoir eu le mot final. Elle termina son maigre repas, puis laissa Sif arranger les couvertures autour d'elles avec soin. L'Aesir détacha ses cheveux et effleura le front chaud de sa compagne, puis l'attira près d'elle pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse.

-Berci de brendre soin de boi, marmonna celle-ci d'une voix déjà à demi endormie. Je suis désolée.

-Contente-toi de vaincre cette maladie, mon aimée. Une guerrière a besoin de soutien pour gagner son combat. Je ne fais que t'aider, puisque je ne peux prendre les armes à tes côtés.

-Du es adorable, répéta Gamora sans ouvrir les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se blottir plus près de Sif, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. C'est agréable.

-Qu'est-ce qui est agréable?

-Être aibée.

La réponse était terriblement simple et honnête Trop, peut-être. Le cœur de Sif se serra un bref instant, douloureux, triste, avant qu'une rage meurtrière ne commence à chanter dans son sang dans un désir incontrôlable de justice qu'elle portait depuis aussi longtemps que son épée.

Sif était née déesse, forgée guerrière, avec tout le cœur et l'honneur d'une Asgardienne digne. Les valeurs de son peuple avaient toujours été de triompher de tout ennemi par le fer des armes ou par la volonté du courage. Ses instincts hurlaient au besoin de tuer Thanos pour garantir la sécurité de la femme qu'elle aimait, et l'impossibilité de ce faire l'aveuglait toujours de désespoir et de colère. Si elle ne pouvait tuer un ennemi pour régler la situation, alors quelle solution y avait-il à trouver, s'était-elle demandée plusieurs fois.

Gamora n'avait pas la même manière de voir le monde.

Sif apprenait, un peu à la fois, à considérer plus important de panser les plaies des victimes qu'à chasser leur invincible, introuvable bourreau, quitte à en mourir au nom de l'honneur. Il était plus difficile de surmonter la douleur qui jaillissait en elle lorsqu'elle réalisait à quel point une personne comme celle qu'elle aimait avait inutilement souffert, mais, lui avait promis celle-ci, elle en valait la peine.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis une deuxième, repoussant la colère qui avait saisi son cœur et retrouvant celui-ci brisé, triste. Elle attira Gamora dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe. La Whoberi paraissait déjà à demi-endormie et n'avait rien semblé remarquer de sa réaction. Elle se contenta de sourire et de se blottir plus étroitement contre sa poitrine, achevant de s'assoupir en quelques minutes à peine.

Sif caressa ses cheveux de longues heures, détaillant les fins symboles gravés dans la peau prasine comme si elle ne les connaissait pas déjà par cœur. Il était près de l'aube lorsqu'elle s'endormit à son tour, finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, ses bras entourant toujours les épaules et la poitrine de Gamora.

Elle se réveilla à la sensation des draps se refroidissant à ses côtés, en ce qui devait être le milieu du jour. Elle fronça les sourcils en se redressant, légèrement confuse. Le feu s'était éteint, mais les lampes brillaient toujours faiblement aux murs, ce qui sous-entendait que Gamora n'était elle-même pas levée depuis longtemps. Sif considérait quitter à son tour leur lit de fourrure pour aller voir ce qui se passait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa petite amie, vêtue uniquement d'une tunique qu'elle avait manifestement empruntée à l'Asgardienne (celle-ci étant la plus grande d'elles deux, le vêtement tombait sous ses genoux plutôt qu'à mi-cuisse), et tenant un verre fumant dans chaque main. Elle paraissait toujours fatiguée, le visage marqué de cernes, mais semblait en bien meilleur état que la veille, et son sourire brillant contamina rapidement Sif.

-Tu te portes mieux qu'hier, semble-t-il.

-Bien mieux, en effet, confirma Gamora en la rejoignant dans le lit, et en lui tendant l'un des gobelets. Le mérite en revient peut-être à une certaine irresponsable de ma connaissance.

-De qui diable parles-tu? S'enquit innocemment Sif.

-Trois pierres d'un coup, mon aimée? Pour une misérable fièvre?

-L'une des trois était de très petite taille. L'on ne saurait m'accuser de gaspillage.

-...Tu avais ajouté du jus de pomme dans ma potion d'hier, n'est-ce pas?

-Personne ne saura le prouver.

Les yeux sombres et éveillés de la Whoberi semblèrent pétiller d'amusement et d'une tendresse plus chaude. Sif se laissa avec joie aller dans le baiser qui suivit et ferma les yeux quand Gamora pressa ses lèvres contre le coin des siennes, sa joue, son cou, avant qu'elle ne chatouille le sommet de sa clavicule du bout froid de son nez, faisant rire l'Asgardienne tandis qu'elle glissait une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que cet enthousiasme soudainement retrouvé pour les plaisirs du corps?

-J'ai passé les trois derniers jours dans un enfer de manque de sensations et de fatigue, répondit sans gêne aucune Gamora, ses lèvres chatouillant le cou de son amante. Sif sentit son sourire s'étirer contre sa peau lorsqu'elle frissonna, posant maladroitement le gobelet de thé sur la table de chevet avant de pouvoir le renverser. Je retrouve enfin ces fonctions et la plus belle femme de la galaxie se trouve dans mon lit. Me blâmeras-tu de te désirer?

-Il s'agit de mon lit, à vrai dire, remarqua Sif, quoique son sourire n'était qu'enthousiaste en retour. Mais il serait sot de ma part de repousser tes avances.

Elle n'avait guère attendue pareille réaction de la part de Gamora lorsqu'elle émergerait de ses fièvres et de sa somnolence permanente, mais il aurait été mentir que d'affirmer qu'elle en était contrariée. Voir la guerrière en santé de nouveau était une joie en soit. Elle n'avait pas craint pour la vie de Gamora, mais ces quelques jours de maladie avaient suffi à ce que sa compagne... lui manque, en vérité, simplement.

-Et je t'aime bien parce que tu es intelligente, rétorqua celle-ci avec un de ces sourires qui, d'apparence carnassière, était pourtant d'une douceur infinie, et qui avait séduit Sif depuis le début. Il se transforma en un rictus un peu moqueur et amusé lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour poursuivre : Entre autres choses.

-Mmh. Es-tu bien assez en forme pour me provoquer de la sorte? S'amusa l'Asgardienne, avant de sursauter lorsqu'elle se retrouva abruptement plaquée contre le lit, le poids de Gamora sur ses cuisses et ses mains encerclant ses poignets.

-Me défierais-tu, Aesir?

Sif s'esclaffa et leva les bras pour encercler de ses mains la taille de sa compagne sitôt celles-ci libérées de leur emprise, lorsque Gamora la relâcha afin de pouvoir se pencher plus bas pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es effroyablement attirante, pour une femme qui a le pouvoir de me tuer en deux mouvements.

-Tant de flatteries, murmura Gamora avec un large sourire empreint de tendresse. Mais jamais je ne te ferai de mal... Astin Min.

La tentative d'utilisation des mots asgardiens fit sourire Sif à son tour, et elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir embrasser longuement sa compagne, caressant ses hanches pour découvrir aveuglément que Gamora ne s'était embarrassée d'aucun vêtement inutile sous sa tunique. Elle explora du bout des doigts les cuisses et le bassin de sa compagne, comme si elle avait encore quelque secret nouveau à y découvrir, se satisfaisant de sentir, d'entendre la respiration de Gamora se briser lorsqu'elle effleura du dos de ses phalanges l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle laissa sa tête retomber contre les oreillers, guère surprise que sa compagne suive le mouvement pour enfouir son visage contre son cou, à la jonction entre son épaule et sa nuque que Gamora semblait avoir clamée comme sa propriété. Elle tourna la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre la tempe et le front de l'alien tandis qu'elle la taquinait gentiment.

Dans la relaxation de leur position, sa seconde main s'était faufilée entre elles pour caresser la courbe délicate où son dos devenait ses fesses, tant pour son propre plaisir que pour guider Gamora là où elle la voulait. De l'autre main, elle se faisait une joie (peut-être était-elle la seule, à en entendre le petit grondement désespéré qui résonna dans son cou) de caresser le plat de l'estomac de la guerrière, la courbe de ses cuisses, sans offrir son attention au centre du cercle qu'elle formait de ses mouvements. Elle connaissait tous les points sensibles de sa compagne, et veillait à n'effleurer qu'à peine, faisant sursauter et tressauter Gamora au-dessus d'elle.

-Sif! Finit par gémir celle-ci sur un ton d'exaspération, les muscles de ses jambes tendus, l'un de ses genoux pressé, désormais, contre l'entrejambe de sa compagne après ce qui avait été un frisson brusque et puissant en réaction à un toucher fantomatique à ses lèvres chaudes.

-Mmh? S'amusa la nommée, sa bouche perdue derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Cesse, cesse de me tourmenter, vile créature...

Il y avait trop d'attente et d'envie dans sa voix pour y céder la place à un quelconque venin, mais Sif détermina malgré tout qu'elle avait atteint le point qu'elle espérait. Gamora était une beauté, quelles que soient les émotions qu'elle exprimait. Mais ainsi tendue par l'anticipation, les joues ainsi bleuies par le désir, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une respiration frénétique, son corps n'en demandant que davantage...

Elle était la plus belle création qu'Yggdrasil ait jamais portée.

Sif n'aurait laissé le contraire être clamé par personne.

-D'accord, rassura-t-elle Gamora, fière, ravie d'être la personne qui avait le privilège de l'amener à pareils états. D'accord, mon aimée. Je me plierai à tes volontés, dusses-tu choisir de m'en faire part, promit-elle.

-Touche-moi, ordonna immédiatement la Gardienne de la Galaxie, sans se contrarier de dissimuler le désir et l'urgence de sa voix.

-Tes souhaits sont mes ordres, astin min. Surtout ceux de cette catégorie. Tu m'embrasses?

La demande fut rapidement exaucée, et Sif se fit une joie de se mettre à la tâche. Gamora venait de rouler sur le côté pour faciliter leurs options, et elle déboutonna rapidement la tunique qu'elle portait pour exposer la peau d'émeraude qu'elle aimait tant, avec ses cicatrices et ses réparations portées comme un ciel de constellations. Elle glissa une main, toujours plus chaude que ne l'était la peau de sa compagne, sous le tissu, effleurant une fois de plus toute la surface du corps auquel elle avait accès comme si elle voulait en établir un plan, en reconnaissance, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Puis, lorsqu'un maigre gémissement contrarié lui fit savoir que le temps n'était pas à l'admiration muette et à l'inaction, elle s'esclaffa contre la joue de Gamora et y déposa un dernier et rapide baiser avant de se détacher d'elle. Elle se glissa plus bas, vers la poitrine à peine plus ronde que celle de Sif ne l'avait été au début de son adolescence, ne s'embarrassant plus d'efforts pour faire monter la tension avant d'attacher ses lèvres au sein de son amante, taquinant sa pointe dure de sa langue.

-Sif... Ssssif, siffla la guerrière, sa jambe s'enroulant autour de sa hanche dans un geste demandant. Par ppppitié...

Oh, les consonnes appuyées. Gamora avait vraiment dû s'ennuyer de ce genre de sensation, entre la mission où elle avait accompagné son équipage et la fièvre avec laquelle elle était revenue, pour en être si tôt à ce stade de plaisir qu'elle n'atteignait généralement qu'après bien des attentions.

Oh, que Sif adorait être celle qui offrait à Gamora pareil plaisir.

Sans protester, sans songer à la chaleur dévorante qui grandissait derrière son propre estomac, elle glissa immédiatement sa main entre les cuisses tendues de sa compagne. Le sursaut brusque et le gémissement haut-perché qui accueillirent la caresse pourtant légère de ses doigts entre ses lèvres humides la firent fermer les yeux et retenir elle-même un frisson. Effleurant légèrement la proie de sa langue, elle estima qu'attendre davantage serait criminel, et glissa sans mal deux de ses longs doigts fins en sa compagne.

Eût-elle été un homme, elle aurait risqué la fin des activités dès lors, lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles étroits de Gamora s'accrocher à elle, ses cuisses se refermer comme pour la garder en elle, à tout prix.

-Siffff, gémit la gardienne, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les cheveux de l'Asgardienne. Pitié, oh-

Pour toute la dignité que gardait Gamora en toutes circonstances, ses réactions avides et presque désespérées au plaisir étaient toujours immédiates et sans gêne. Sif les trouvait d'autant plus belles qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette voix brisée et suppliante comme légère et moqueuse quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle commença immédiatement à agiter ses deux doigts joints, des mouvements rapides et répétés encore et encore, appuyant contre la paroi chaude et tendue qui cherchait pratiquement à emprisonner ses doigts.

Gamora grondait réellement, à présent, les yeux clos, l'une de ses mains griffant l'épaule et le dos de Sif dans un geste un peu désespéré et à peine conscient, et l'Asgardienne sentait sa propre respiration se briser, son propre corps cherchant un soulagement au plaisir qui ne cherchait qu'à s'exprimer, comme une démangeaison qu'elle se désespérait de pouvoir atteindre de ses ongles. Elle serra les dents, se conjurant de patience et souriant un peu plus à chaque gémissement un peu plus aigu que le dernier qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

-Allez, murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de Gamora, son annulaire rejoignant ses deux autres doigts, appuyant plus fermement, se repliant avec plus d'assurance. Allez, ma princesse. Mon amour. Astin min. Laisse-moi t'entendre, ma princesse.

Gamora accéda à sa requête. Elle parla, précipitamment, ses mots entrecoupés de petits gémissements, de bégaiements qui rendaient son discours incompréhensible. Sif n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de la langue dans laquelle Gamora la suppliait.

Mais elle la trouvait absolument magnifique dans ses accents hauts-perchés, dans ses presque-cris étranglés.

Elle trouvait absolument magnifique de regarder son amante atteindre un état de plaisir physique si grand qu'elle en oubliait ses efforts pour parler dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, qu'elle tremblait et se tordait sous ses gestes.

Sif, un jour ou l'autre, finirait probablement par atteindre son propre orgasme rien qu'en en offrant un à Gamora, rien qu'à entendre, voir sa partenaire perdre toute restriction sur elle-même au cœur du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

-Allez, murmura-t-elle, enfouissant son nez dans le cou tendu de sa compagne. Allez, min svass...

-As mnar! A-aaas, as lajr, prija- SIF! MNAR, M-

Quoi que les mots signifient, Gamora les gémit avec une voix brisée et aiguë qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de l'Asgardienne alors qu'elle pressait de son pouce la bille de nerfs si sensible comme si elle ne désespérait pas de faire se rejoindre ses doigts. Un ou deux mouvements de ses doigts plus tard, et un hurlement perçant échappa aux lèvres prasines; une minute de plus, et Gamora enserrait son poignet avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait en rassembler, bredouillant quelques mots signifiant qu'elle pouvait arrêter.

Elle ne cessa pas pour autant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans l'épaule de Sif, un geste régulier et répété au rythme de ses inspirations sifflantes alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda l'Asgardienne, patientant et s'attendrissant des lents efforts de sa compagne pour remettre en place sa dignité. As mar. Manar. Quelque chose comme ça. Tu le dis presque chaque fois.

-As mnar? (La voix de Gamora était sifflante et épuisée, mais elle sourit malgré tout en murmurant sa réponse plus qu'elle ne la formula) Je ne vois pas de... traduction en cette langue, vraiment.

-Essaie toujours?

-...C'est... S'il te plait, détermina-t-elle, après une pause. Et je t'aime. Les deux... en même temps.

-...C'est joli.

-Mmh. Merci, Sif, murmura Gamora contre sa poitrine, se détendant lentement.

Merci et s'il te plait, deux formules que Sif n'aura pas imaginé entendre au lit, songea-t-elle avec un fin sourire. Mais elle aimait la manière de faire de Gamora, sa politesse sérieuse faisant place sans accrocs à son sourire moqueur ou ses caresses félines. Elle aimait la personnalité douce, les multiples facettes qu'elle avait appris à connaître, à reconnaître. Elle aimait...

Elle aimait Gamora, songea-t-elle, regardant celle-ci ramener ses cheveux au-dessus de son oreille et avoir un petit rire, comme encore secouée du plaisir qu'elle venait d'expérimenter.

Et puis elle sourit à son tour, le cœur gai et ses jambes entremêlées avec celles de la Whoberi.

-Gamora?

-Mmh?

-As mnar?

-...De? ...Oh, Sif, s'esclaffa-t-elle en secouant la tête lorsque Sif haussa simplement les sourcils, innocemment, en élevant légèrement son bassin dans une demande claire et tout sauf discrète. Oui. Oui, ma chérie. Avec joie. Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle, je suis encore malade, et puis... Je me ferai pardonner pour le délai.

-Tu m'intéresses, s'amusa Sif en caressant les cheveux colorés de son amante. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, ma chérie.

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de départ de ce texte, suggérée, inspirée et motivée en grrrrrande partie par mon amoureuse bien aimée que j'aime, Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua, que j'aime comme RLB et au-delà, était de voir si j'étais fichue d'écrire un PWP avec des damoiselles.
> 
> La réponse? Ben, comme prouvé dans ma tentative anglicisé de PWP Loki/Tony, je suis pas fichu d'y arriver. Mais en attendant, j'espère que ce texte à demi fluffy et à demi osé saura vous plaire ^^
> 
> Les commentaires me font très plaisir!


End file.
